Over 600,000 people in the USA die from cardiac arrest each year. Seventy percent of cardiac arrests are at home, often with someone other than the victim in the home.
Automatic Electronic Defibrillators (AEDs) are becoming a growing market as people are realizing the amount of lives that can be saved by the simple use of these devices. These devices are designed to be administered by anyone with or without training. The units walk the person through exactly what to do with voice prompts. Furthermore, the use of these devices falls under “Good Samaritan” laws which do not hold someone accountable who tries in good faith to administer aid—whether or not it is successful.